Chocolate Cupcakes
by Phantasizer
Summary: A late night interlude with Pinkie Pie. I'll admit this is only loosely based on a dream I had. Rated MA for sexual content. All characters are designed to be anthropomorphic.


**Cupcakes**

Ponyville always got hot in the middle of summer. I'd been spending all day swimming and downing glasses of water, trying to keep cool. Now, even after the sun had gone down and the clock was approaching midnight, it was still hot. Damn humidity.

As I wandered through downtown, I noticed that Sugarcube Corner was still open. It seemed a little odd, but I figured they might have something cold. Ice cream, lemonade, I'd take anything this late at night. I stepped inside and took a gander at the ice cream chest.

A tall girl with a wild magenta ponytail wandered into the room. She gave me a wide smile as she quickly ran over to the counter. I couldn't help but notice her bouncing chest as she reached for the ice cream scoop.

"Hi!" she exclaimed, tail flipping about wildly. "I'm Pinkie Pie! What can I do ya for?"

I browsed the different flavors before pointing at the nearly empty tub of vanilla. She bent down and scooped the last of it into a bowl before handing it to me. A bell sounded from the kitchen, signaling that something was done cooking. The scent of freshly baked chocolate cupcakes drifted into the dining area.

"Ooh, they're done! Be right back!" The pretty pink pony rushed back into the kitchen. I glanced through door as she bent over the open oven. It hadn't hit me until now that the only thing she was wearing underneath that apron was underwear. The bright blue g-string caught my attention as I examined the three balloons on her flank. She must be quite the party animal.

Pinkie Pie set the tray of cupcakes down on the counter to cool before coming back out to me. She helped herself to a bowl of triple chocolate fudge and a bottle of sarsaparilla before we took a table.

"So, what's your name?" she asked. "I don't think I've seen you around here before."

"I'm called Crest. I'm just visiting my cousin, Colgate. I'm from Manehattan. You know, big city, lots of lights and loud at night."

"Ooh! Are there a lot of parties in Manehattan? I love parties! I would've thrown a party for you if Mr. and Mrs. Cake weren't asleep right now. Maybe we could have a party of our own?"

"That'd be fun," I replied. "I'm around all week. When would you want to do it?"

She gave me an excited smile. "Right now! Here, have a drink!"

Pinkie Pie poured some sarsaparilla into two glasses and slid one over to me. "Try it! It's my favorite."

I sniffed at the liquid before I downed it. Either it was cheap stuff or this gal didn't know her booze. I didn't recall sarsaparilla having a burning sensation, but I wasn't much of a drinker.

"You sure this is sarsaparilla?" I coughed.

"Yeah! See the label?" Pinkie Pie gulped down the glass and made herself another drink. "I have a little just before I go to bed. I don't usually have a drinking partner, though. Oh, you could be my drinking partner!"

"I don't know. I'm not much of a drinker."

"Awww, puh-leeze? I never get to drink with anypony. It's so boring when you're by yourself."

I thought about it for a minute. I didn't want to end up hooked on booze like my aunt, but she was cute. _Hell, go for it just this once. You didn't drink enough in college, anyhow._

"Sure, Pinkie. Pour me another one."

We sat going shot for shot, but it seemed to me for every shot I took she would take three or four. After about an hour I noticed her starting to look a little loopy.

"Hey, ya know what?" she said. "You're...(hic)...you're funny looking! We ssshould do thisss more offten."

She began giggling uncontrollably and tried to stand up. Her legs turned to jelly and she crashed to the floor, still laughing her drunken little ass off.

"Whoops, guess I've had too much!" She slowly stood up and removed her apron, staggering over to the kitchen to hang it up. I could only flinch as I watched her bounce off the ice cream freezer and the wall on her way there. It took her three attempts to put her apron on the hanger. I walked over and slid my arm around her back to support her.

"You're so sweet, helping me like this." Before I could protest, she planted a big kiss on my cheek.

"Let's get you to bed so you can sleep this booze off."

I walked her up the stairs to her apartment above the kitchen. We walked into the bedroom and I slowly let go of her. She seemed perfectly able to stand on her own.

"I'd better go," I said. "Colgate's probably expecting me."

She grabbed my shoulders and brought her lips to mine. I tingled as she ran one hand up my leg and the other down my back.

"No," she said as she rubbed the inside of my thigh. "Stay here. We can have some more fun. Please? The party isn't over yet."

Pinkie Pie reached back and undid her bra, tossing it on the floor before sliding out of her g-string. To hell with Colgate.

I immediately ripped off the trunks I'd been wearing all day and tore off my tank top. She grinned at me as she knelt down and began sucking on the end of my dick.

"Mmm, just like a popsicle!" She began working back and forth before bringing it all the way to the back of her throat. I gritted my teeth, trying to hold it in but I just couldn't. I heard her yelp in surprise as I released into her mouth, followed by an audible _gulp._

"Ooh, that was fun! Your turn to do me!"

She walked me over to the bed and pushed me onto my back, crawling on top of me until her eyes were level with mine. I felt her hand close around my shaft as she lifted it up and slid onto me. Her tail spun about wildly as she began bouncing on me.

"Whoo-oo-oo-ooo! This is the most fun I've had all week! We should do this every night!"

Pinkie Pie kept working on me, faster and faster. I was too exhausted from the heat and the action to do any more than just lay there and watch her. She wouldn't stop and I didn't want her to. I could lay here all damn night.

"Oooh, Crest...I think...I think I'm gonna...aaaahh, here it comes!"

As her orgasm hit, she stopped working and let it go. I could swear I saw confetti pop out from her pussy as she cried out with pleasure. She sat awkwardly on top of me, panting and smiling at me with wide eyes. Something tells me she wasn't drunk anymore.

"Let's do it again! Just one more time, okay!"

"I'd love to, Pinkie, but I'm feeling pretty beat. I should probably head out, anyway."

As soon as I was done talking, her mane and tail lost their spring and became completely straight. Her happy expression faded into anger, her smile twisted into an angry frown. Everything about her looked much darker.

"Oh, why are you in such a rush?" she growled in a dark tone. "Am I not good enough, huh? You're gonna run home so you can fuck your cousin too? ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!"

I started working my hips, plunging in and out of her pussy. Her mane and tail remained straight but her face switched to a sadistic grin. She shut her eyes and began yelling.

"Just like that! Come on, harder! Is that all you're gonna give me? You're weak! More than that, you limp dick son of a bitch! I'm gonna ride you all night long!"

I kept working on her and she kept screaming in a mixture of pleasure and obscenities. This was probably the strangest girl I'd ever been with, but I didn't care. It felt fantastic and she was less angry. I felt myself reach my peak and clenched my fists.

"Pinkie...I can't...I can't hold it!"

As I released my seed into her, she sprang back to being happy again. Her mane and tail sprang back to being curly and her eyes brightened. It was a rather welcome change and I smiled as she dismounted and crawled beside me on her bed. We lay on the sheets, Pinkie Pie rubbing her full pussy while I kissed her. She snuggled up beside me and started snoring. I closed my arms around her and shut my eyes with a smile on my face. 

"Did you have fun last night?" Colgate asked me as we wandered around Ponyville.

"Oh, yeah," I said. I felt my cheeks flush red. "Pinkie Pie let me stay at her place last night. Well, I should say she insisted."

"She's such a sweet girl, Pinkie. Always being so friendly to everypony."

"Yeah...friendly..."

As we passed Sugarcube Corner, Colgate stopped me. "Let's go get some cupcakes! I tried getting some chocolate ones yesterday but they were out. Pinkie Pie usually makes a fresh batch every night."

We stepped inside and Pinkie Pie immediately spotted me. She waved as we approached the counter and I sheepishly waved back.

"Hi, Colgate! Did Crest tell you all about the sleepover we had last night?"

Colgate grinned at me. "He mentioned it, but didn't give me any details."

"Aw, well we had a lot of fun last night! Didn't we, Crest?"

"Oh, lots of fun," I replied.

"You don't look so happy, Crest. What can I do to turn that frown upside down? Oh, I know!"

Pinkie walked around the counter and gave me a huge kiss. I felt her tongue slide in and meet with mine before she pulled out. Colgate was giving me her evil eye as Pinkie Pie went into the kitchen

"So, what exactly _did_ you two do last night?"

Pinkie Pie came back with the tray of chocolate cupcakes and handed one to each of us. I stared at her as she walked back into the kitchen, her hips swaying provocatively beneath those cutoff denims.

"You know," I said to Colgate. "Just being friendly."


End file.
